There's No Time Left
by Hellenistic
Summary: after a plan goes wrong, the group gets separated and are forced to fight to stay alive. Korra is willing to sacrifice herself for her friends, but can she survive this ordeal? This might be one battle she cant win, but with the loyal support of her friends, she might be able to make it through the painful nights. [ON HIATUS but not abandoned]
1. Chapter 1: Part One: hold on for me

**A/N: I meant for this to be a one-shot, but if you want more let me know and I can write more.**

They were separated so easily.

Asami fell against a rock and broke her leg open. She started shouting curses, but the pain quickly became so unbearable that she was reduced to incoherent shouts and gasps. Mako saw her fall and heard her leg crack, so he quickly sprinted to her. The fire bender formed a protective barrier in front of Asami while she crawled to the grimy wall. Using it as support, she leaned against it and clutched her leg. Now she was able to stifle her screams, but she could not help the heavy breathing and whimpering. Occasionally, Mako would look back at the poor girl. It pained him to see her in such a state. Her own blood seeped out from her own leg and poured out and down. The gash revealed her bones that were broken and twisted in such an unnatural way. Though Asami had ceased her anguished cries, tears streamed freely down her face and she tried to deal with the pain. Mako kept fending the mob of equalists off.

Chief Bei Fong had been separated from her police force. They had all been separated from her police force. No one was able to tell where they were, or even if they were still alive. Chief Bei Fong was also separated from the group. She and Bolin were cornered and fighting desperately to evade the chi blockers. Somewhere in the confusion Bolin had managed to be separated from his big brother. The two earth benders were tired, too tired. However, they stood their ground, and were determined not to lose.

Katara and Korra's mom had gotten separated too. Senna might not been as skilled as Katara, but spirits, she was willful. The two water benders furiously attempted to push the equalists back. But they were losing ground, and time.

Korra stood alone. Not even Naga stood beside her. The polar bear dog was being restrained on the other side of the huge underground room. Was this even a room? It didn't feel like one. It was cold, dark, and dirty. Everyone felt they were being suffocated by the smell of despair and dread that clouded the air. It felt like and endless cave, or maybe, the bottom of a pit. Perhaps it was a tomb, their tomb. The equalists were certainly determined to make this place into the Avatar's tomb. Korra fought, bravely, and took every blow. She became weak though. With every hit she got weaker. She fought at the front, doing her best to protect the broken group that fought scattered behind her. She tried to keep the equalists away from them. She used all her energy to keep them safe.

_It was not supposed to happen this way._

They had it all planned out. Jinora had told Korra about the stories she was reading. She'd talk about how Katara's brother would always have a plan. How he'd carefully think things out.

That's how this was supposed to be. A team of six: Korra, Mako, Bolin, Katara, Chief Bei Fong, and Senna were going to infiltrate the equalist compound. The metal bender cops were supposed to be for back up. They were only to respond and step in if the worst case scenario happened. It happened. They had never imagined this many equalists in one place. The team was caught, and they were sent even lower into equalist territory to be killed immediately. They tried to fight them, but the equalists kept coming. A never ending army continued to charge at them.

_It was supposed to be simple._

The metal benders couldn't even help after the team was taken and forced lower underground. Now the policemen were somewhere above this layer of earth, hopefully amongst the living.

Korra didn't know if her team was alive either. She never had time to turn back and look. She couldn't afford to. If she did, she could die, and the other four would soon follow. So she just fought and bending with everything she could, hoping that all this was to keep her six friends alive. She was bleeding, far too heavily. At this point she was completely convinced that she would not be standing if she wasn't the Avatar. For no normal bender could be able to take this much pain. Her bending had not been taken away, yet, and by the sounds she heard behind her, she assumed her friends had theirs too. She also assumed her friends were still alive. The only basis that she had was the sound of water flowing, fire blazing, and earth moving. It was enough to keep her going on.

They were all losing though. They had their bending, but for how long? The six were dangerously outnumbered and nothing could change that, even if by some miracle the metal benders showed up. Korra, Bolin, Mako, Senna, Katara, and Lin were no longer fighting to win, they were fighting for time. Time to hold out for just a little longer. Time to hold on to a glimmer of hope that they wouldn't die. Time to live.

Korra seemed to have the least amount of time. She was bruised, bleeding, and aching. Her breathing was heavy and her lungs were closing up. She was losing the control she needed to bend properly and strongly. She began to frantically bend this element and that, doing anything that might just push the equalists back for a while. Korra ignored her body's pleading, telling her to quit. Her brain was telling her that she couldn't take anymore kicks and electrocution. Somehow she kept going, and pushed her need for healing aside.

Somewhere, Senna screeched. It was a horrible, scared, blood curling screech.

Korra lost her concentration and whirled around to see her mother on her knees. An equalist had taken her bending away and then electrocuted her. Near her, Katara moved to bend the equalist away from Senna, but another equalist was faster. In a few punches, Katara's bending was gone and the water splashed to the ground. Then the same equalist took his electric rods out of his holster and advanced towards Katara.

Feelings of helplessness seeped through Korra's entire body and she screamed. Although, these feelings of distress did not last long. They were replaced by rage that surged through her body. She had a need for vengeance because these people- these _horrid people-_ dared to touch her mother and Katara. She felt all her past lives come together.

The Avatar came alive.

Its eyes still showed its immense anger through the glowing light that came through it. Korra's body rose up from the ground and instantly turned to Senna, Katara, and their attackers. Water shot out and whipped the equalists away. Then fire blazed at the crowd closest to the rest of Korra's friends. The Avatar unleashed its fury on the equalists. The strength and skill of many avatars flowed through Korra's body. Equalists were flung about unceremoniously. The Avatar was angry and relentless. Waves of water crashed down on the army of nonbenders, followed by blazing fire, gusts of wind, and massive shifts in earth. The Avatar continued to rise as it brought about destruction all around.

Korra said something about the equalists going too far and having to pay with the pain they were causing. She said something about innocent benders losing their lives and their families because of them. She said all that, but she didn't sound like herself. She sounded like a chorus of people, powerful people, both male and female. Then she raised her arms with her palms facing outward and open. Instantly, she closed her hands together, making fists. The floor began to shake and the walls rumbled. The ceiling was no longer holding, and rocks and boulders began to fall.

"Korra's going to bring the whole place down. We'll all die along with them." Mako realized. The Avatar was going to cave the walls in. "Korra, you're going to kill us!" Mako shouted

The Avatar repeated the movements again and again, each time; the force of the earth bending grew stronger. Korra only faintly heard Mako.

"Korra. Honey, Come back! We are alive, Korra, please come back." Senna called

Somewhere, Korra heard her mother. Her body turned to look at her mom, who was still standing with Katara. She didn't cease her destructive motions.

"Korra, please. We're okay." Katara called to her. If Korra didn't leave the Avatar State soon, they would all be buried.

"Aang... I'm okay. Let her come back. I'm okay." Katara made her final attempt to her late husband. He was in there, just like Korra was.

Korra and Aang heard Katara. Tears started to flow from Korra's eyes, and she stopped her earth bending. Korra's body slowly began to float down, and her eyes dimmed.

Suddenly Korra was frozen in mid-air. An equalist had managed to get close enough to Korra while she was looking at Senna and Katara. The Equalist fired an electric wire around Korra, and it wrapped around her waist, electrocuting her. The lives of the Avatar flowed through her once more, and her eyes glowed again. Just as soon as it came back, it was gone, and Korra was by herself. She fell through mid air.

Korra landed with a thud. There was no scream of pain, no anger, and no sign that she was alive. She dropped and remained where she landed. Her past lives have left her, and everyone hoped her current life was still with her. A second of shock stunned everyone into silence. The moment was over shortly when Mako shouted and unleashed hot fire at the equalists. Senna and Katara soon followed suit, running towards where Korra had fallen and knocking away any equalist. The three would not let anyone try to touch Korra's body. And if she was dead, they would not let her go in vain. Fire and water came together in a powerful harmony.

Lin and Bolin tried to hold up the structure as much as they could. They made shaky foundations and mended some cracks, but the work of the Avatar was no match for two earth benders, even if one was the daughter of the greatest earth bender.

The equalists initially tried to fight back, but Mako, Senna, and Katara had too much rage and new-found energy for any of the remaining equalists to beat them. They had also realized that the underground hideout is breaking down and soon it would cave in. shocked and horrified, they all ran.

Only fire was left. There were puddles on the floor and the rocks were falling, but Mako's flames were engulfing. Tonight was when he'd done his most powerful bending. He'd never felt such intensity before. The hot flames danced around sadly, as if they knew the cause for all the grief.

"We can't hold out!" Bolin cried to his brother. His voice was raspy and he was breathing too hard. "We have to go!"

Mako, Senna, and Katara dashed towards Korra, hoping for the best.

"She's alive." Lin said sullenly. She was still attempting to bend the place, but one hand felt the floor.

Mako had to know for himself. Even if Lin's mother was Toph, even if she had learned to sense these things, he had to know himself. He pressed his finger onto Korra's wrist and felt her faint heart beat. His heart soared at the knowledge she was alive, but sunk at the realization that such a slow hear beat meant she did not have long. Her chest rose slightly, so slightly that Mako almost didn't notice. All that mattered to Mako was that Korra was breathing and her heart was beating. She wasn't out of time yet.

"I can heal her." Katara said from somewhere behind him. "But only after my bending comes back. For now, we need to get out."

Mako silently turned to face the others. "Let's go." He said mournfully. "Asami needs help." Asami had fallen unconscious against the wall because the seering pain in her leg caused her to black out. Or was it the lack of blood? Both?

Katara and Senna went to Asami, who regained her senses as the women approached. She wrapped her arms around them and used the women for support as she stood on one leg. She swallowed the pain bravely. Bolin and Chief Lin did what they could until the moment it was time for them to all run out. Lin moved to lead the way so that she could easily bend new routes for their escape. Bolin took over in aiding Asami and supported her easily.

Mako shifted to pick up Korra. Her skin was cold to the touch and covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and scratches. He gently placed an arm under her waist, and the other under her legs, and picked her unconscious form off of the floor. She did not make any movement or noise what so ever. Korra's arm hanged limply on the side. Mako held her close and ran off with everyone else as the walls crumbled around them.

He'd carry her home.

**A/N: Wow what did I just write?**


	2. Chapter 2: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: I got messages, reviews, and alerts, so I took it that you guys wanted more, so here we go! No spoilers for anything! Just some good ol' writing. Also, I realized that in that first chapter I had Katara's bending taken away, only to have her bend shortly after. I didn't even realize I did that until today, so sorry for that inconsistency.**

The travel home seemed to last forever. Exhaustion weighed down on their bones, but still they trudged on. Lin had strongly suggested that everyone check into the hospital for professional help, and for a while that was the plan. However, Asami's good leg gave out, and her wounded leg would most certainly not support her. Bolin carried her, but seeing as how neither of them could go on much longer, it was unanimously decided that everyone goes back to air Temple Island to see what could be done. With heavy hearts and heavy feet, they trudged on. Sure, they had Naga, but out of six, only three people could ride her. Asami's leg was too hurt to be moved, Bolin voluntarily carried Asami the whole way, Korra was too fragile to be on an animal, and frankly Mako wouldn't have let her go if she was. Lin could have gone on Naga, but she declined saying that a chief stands on his or her own two feet. Katara and Senna were the only people who could ride Naga when Korra was not around. The two would periodically alternate who would sit on Naga and who would hold the reins to guide the polar bear dog. For what felt like hours, the group walked the empty streets in silence.

At last, they reached the bay that separated Air Temple Island from the rest of the city. It was too late at night for any ferries to be running, so Senna and Katara made an ice path to connect the two. They urged everyone to hurry through and that it was safe and sturdy enough to cross.

Lin informed them that this was where they parted ways. Though she trusted Katara's bending, she knew that if the path collapsed, she would be too tired to help herself. In these kinds of situations, if Lin couldn't bend it, she stayed away from it. Katara mentally noted that Lin could have only gotten this mindset from her mother. She smiled faintly at the memory of Toph frequently mentioning how put off she was if she couldn't bend. Understandable, of course. She also remembered the onetime Toph had the misfortune of falling off of a path Katara herself created. Katara welcomed the old time memories that warmed her heart at such a grim hour. She did not let nostalgia take over, for there was work to be done. Lin was saying that she would get checked up at the hospital and then immediately head back to head quarters. Katara wished her safety and said goodbye. Then she and Senna led the group across the ice path.

Tenzin met them on the other side, looked frantically worried and really tired. Katara promised to tell him what happened later, but for now they all needed medical attention.

Tenzin nodded understandably and said, "We have small infirmaries with a few small rooms. Come quickly." His eyes lingered sadly on Korra's unconscious form; he then turned sharply and led them to the side of the island. "I had a few of our nurses and healers remain for the night, just in case. But our supplies are running low. We won't withhold our remedies, but we do not know if we have enough. A new shipping boat will not arrive until the morning."

No one had any complaint to this. Any help Tenzin could offer was enough. They could survive until the morning.

"Tell me, about Korra. Is she-?" Tenzin hesitated, too afraid to finish his question. Everyone looked with uncertainty towards Mako.

"Still alive, sir. I don't know for how long she will be, though. She's been unconscious for quite some time." Mako answered.

"Mother, do you think she's-"

"In the Spirit World?" Katara finished for Tenzin, "I don't know. But wherever she is, she won't come back unless her physical state heals."

"There's not much we can do for Korra, at least not until morning. We may be able to help everyone else's lesser injuries. Bolin, follow this nurse, she will take you to another room where they can help you and your friend." Bolin listened to Tenzin's orders and carried Asami off. "Senna, Korra will be taken care of, please allow a healer to nurse you too." Senna reluctantly agreed and left.

"Mako please set Korra down on this bed, as gently as possible."

As Mako did as he was told, he noticed that Korra's chest was no longer rising and falling. "Sir! She's not breathing anymore!" He held Korra's wrist to feel for a heartbeat. "She's still alive, but barely."

"Nurses! Come quick!" Tenzin called. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling that there was little the healers could do for Korra, but he really needed them to try.

"No one touch her!" An old nurse ordered. "It is hard to tell how severe her injuries are, but if she has been unconscious for so long, it's fair to assume she is in critical condition. Any physical contact may cause further damage. All you can do is wait until morning."

"Ma'am, Korra can't wait that long!" Mako argued.

"She'll have to. Young man, there's nothing you can do. Please, come so we can treat you."

"But it's not fair!" Mako didn't fully know why he had stooped so low as to whine and argue like this. Spirits knew he was far too weak and tired to do so. Maybe that's what caused him to do it; exhaustion.

"Everyone move out of the way." Katara pushed through the small crowd of people and stood by Korra's bed. "The least I can do is treat this electricity wound. Tenzin, I need a bucket of water."

"Mother, please. You need to be taken care of as well."

"A bucket of water _now._" Katara said firmly.

Tenzin nodded and sighed in defeat. "You heard my mother. Get her water!" he commanded.

"I'll be able to hold out until morning, Tenzin. Korra will too." Katara promised. The nurses brought Katara the bucket of cool water almost immediately. Katara quickly went to work and placed two hands around Korra's stomach, where pink marks were already forming. "This will not only numb any pain she might be feeling, but it will slowly heal the damage of the electricity. Any electric shock, artificial or not, needs to be treated immediately."

"How many times have you healed electric shock wounds?" Mako asked her quietly.

"Too many times." Katara replied grimly. The glow of the water cast a dim light that briefly illuminated her sad features. She had really hoped that the last time she'd ever had to do it was with Zuko. Destiny seemed to have another plan for her, it seemed.

How tragically ironic was it that the first person she'd ever had to heal an electric shock for was Avatar Aang, and now, the electric shock she's had to heal in 70 years was for his reincarnation, Avatar Korra.

_And they said lightning never strikes in the same place twice._

**A/N: Er, not as good as my first chapter, but I can't think of how to edit it anymore. As of right now I don't really have any ideas for another chapter, but if people want me to write more, I can pull something together. I know the description says its Korra & Mako, but I also wanted to include the other characters. If I write another chapter maybe it will go back to our younger main characters y/y? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: Wow you guys are really all way too nice to me! Seriously, thank you so much! As a reward, have a new chapter;  
**

Morning comes and a boat arrives with a fresh shipment of medicine. Katara is the first to be treated so that she could immediately care for Korra. The young Avatar hadn't moved or awaken all night, but she was still alive. Korra doesn't wake up, but she responds well to the treatment. Her breathing has regulated and her heart was beating normally. Mako and Bolin were able to sit up in their beds and were told that they could soon walk again.

Today, the nurses and healers left Korra to rest and went to work on Asami's leg in the next room.

It was Asami's screaming that finally brought Korra back to reality. Her eyes sprang open and she gasped. At first, her vision was blurry and all she could recognize was pained wailing coming out of nowhere.

"Korra?" A familiar voice called out to her. Was that Mako?

Her vision became clear again but she did not recognize her surroundings. "Mako? Where the hell am I?" It was obvious to her that she was in a hospital room, but which hospital? She half hoped that she was home in the Southern Water Tribe, and that everything was alright. Korra knew this was probably not the case.

"We're in the hospital on Air Temple Island." Mako told her.

Korra looked out the window and saw the familiar statue of Aang in the distance, but then immediately snapped her head back to its original position. "Ow!" She groaned, feeling that her neck was sore. She lifted her arm so that she could feel her neck, but a jolt of pain immediately changed her mind. "OW!" She shouted this time.

"Don't move. You pretty much broke every bone in your body." Mako instructed her.

"Every bone?" Korra gasped in horror.

"No, but very close." Korra heard Mako chuckle, no doubt about how gullible Korra could be. Korra in turn rolled her eyes at how much of an ass he could be.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, changing the subject.

"A couple of days. We thought you might have a concussion or a coma."

"I don't have a stupid concussion."

"You don't know, you're not a doctor." Korra growled at Mako's childish remarks. "Wow, being woken up from extended periods of sleep makes you a grump Avatar."

"I'm not grumpy, and if I was it'd be your fault. Speaking of what knocked be back to consciousness, what was those screams?"

"Everything's always my fault with you. It was Asami. They're trying to treat her leg in the other room. They've been at it for a couple hours."

"Why is she screaming so much? Didn't they think about giving her sedatives?"

"They don't have anything strong enough for her. The shipment of supplies only had weaker forms. Stronger ones were ordered and should come tomorrow."

Patchy memories of what had happened flowed through Korra's mind. "My mom, and Katara-"

"Are okay. Senna's in a room, and Katara is in there with Asami. She's also been healing you a bit."

"Good. What happened to Naga?"

"She's sleeping outside of your window there."

"Alright. You and Bolin-"

"Both in here. We're banged up a bit, but we'll deal with it."

Korra winced at the pain in her neck, but finally looked around the room. Bolin was sleeping in a bed across from her, and Mako was sitting up in a bed next to her. "What about me? How bad am I?"

Mako grimaced as if he really didn't want to tell her. He finally sighed and began, "Not good at all Korra. You broke several ribs, broke your leg, broke your arm, tore several muscles, and dislocated a shoulder. Not to mention several deep cuts."

"Did you pop my shoulder back in?"

"Wha-? No! You were unconscious I'm not going to pop your shoulder back into its socket. I didn't even know it was dislocated at the time."

Korra looked up at the ceiling and mumbled, "Pussy."

Mako scoffed loudly. "Sorry that when I saw you near death, my first thought wasn't 'let me check her shoulder!'"

"Near death?" Korra gasped looking back at him again. Was this another test to see if she was gullible?

Apparently not because Mako didn't answer her, and looked away.

"How did I get out of there?" Korra asked him.

Her still wouldn't look at her and simply said, "I carried you."

This time Korra looked away and became very interested in her leg, which was elevated in a sling. She swallowed hard and said, "You're not really a pussy."

Mako chuckled loudly and replied, "Thanks for letting me know."

Asami's screams started up again and Mako and Korra fell into silence. The agony that resonated in Asami's crying was almost too much for Korra to handle. She closed her eyes, wishing that this simple act would shut the sound out.

Eventually they stopped, and Asami was brought back into the same room that Korra, Mako, and Bolin were in. Her bed was positioned next to Bolin's, diagonally from where Korra's was. When Asami saw that Korra was awake, she put on a smile to hide the pain she was still feeling. "Look who's up!" she said as cheerfully as possible, acting like this was just another casual time that Korra had overslept. Really, Asami was very concerned.

Korra couldn't help but crack a smile. "How's the Princess?"

Asami giggled at the nickname that used to be said along with a snarky comment, but was now part of their friendship. "Doing great." She said sarcastically as she motioned to her leg that was being leveled up. She seethed in pain and glared at the nurse. "It could be worse though. I could be you."

It was meant to be a joke, and Korra laughed, but they all knew she was right. Asami had a lot to be thankful for that she wasn't in the same condition as Korra. Korra had a lot to be thankful for that she wasn't dead.

Asami looked over at Mako and said, "How're you doing, champ?" Though they weren't together anymore, she still liked to call him that, and Mako didn't seem to mind.

"So-so." He replied.

Next Asami turned to Bolin, who had woken up when Asami was taken back in. He was now sitting up looking at the others. "And what about you tough guy, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Simply lovely." He said in an exaggerated voice.

"Well, I'm not. Nurse!" Korra shouted. "Can I please get another pillow, my neck is cramping up here!" The nurse hesitated for a moment, clearly not sure if it was safe for the Avatar to be moved even slightly.

"Your Uhvatar commands it." Bolin joked while making a cheesy imitation of Tahno's voice.

The poor nurse was actually scared at the thought of defying the Avatar and quickly put a pillow under Korra's head. Korra winced in pain a bit but was still laughing at Bolin's joke. Mako, Asami, and Korra were still laughing when the nurse ran off. Bolin called out to her, "I hope you know I was kidding! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" He clutched his sides at the pain of talking so loud.

The group laughed loudly before wincing and clutching their own sides. Only Asami laughed harder because her ribs weren't broken, but she accidentally moved, causing a flash of pain to go through her leg. "OW!" she cried reached over to touch her leg.

"Ha." Korra said sarcastically. Then she turned serious and started a new discussion, "How did your injuries happen, I can't remember anything."

"I fell because one of those assholes knocked me down. Tore my skin open, twisted my leg, and broke my bones. The fall broke my wrist too, but I didn't notice because my leg hurt so much worse." Asami explained.

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Bolin carried me out! And he carried me back here when my good leg gave out too." Asami smiled gratefully at Bolin, and he smiled back in a way that said 'don't worry about it.'

"How bad were you hurt Bolin?" Korra was definitely impressed with Bolin's action, but she knew the boy had a big heart.

"Just a couple cracked ribs, broken nose, and dislocated shoulder." He shrugged modestly, as if it was nothing.

"You carried her with a dislocated shoulder?" Korra asked incredulously.

"He did, it was honestly amazing. He didn't complain about it once." Asami said proudly.

"Dang, Bolin's got grit." Korra joked.

Bolin was extremely proud to be commented, and abandoned his modest demeanor to smile triumphantly at the group.

"What about you city boy? How much damage did I cause you?" Korra asked, now looking at Mako.

"It wasn't a big deal." Mako started to say, but then he's saw Korra's pout and sighed before continuing, "Basically the same as Bolin. I cracked my ribs, broke my nose-"

"Brothers really do everything together, don't they?" Korra chuckled sadly.

"I guess we do. Except I didn't dislocate my shoulder. I broke my hand and a few fingers." He lifted his arm to show Korra the bandages wrapped around his hand.

Korra was in complete disbelief at the strength of her friends. They had gotten so beat up, yet none of them spoke of what happened like they were upset because of their wounds. They weren't complaining or dwelling how bad it all turned out. In fact, they were unfazed in a way. Her friends were joking and talking as if these were just scratches. How could they be so strong? She wanted to look away and talk about something else, something happy. But there was nothing. There was no shoving the situation under the mat.

"What did I do?" She asked finally. Korra kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling because she didn't want to see their facial reactions. She heard Mako sigh heavily, she couldn't bring herself to even look at him.

"You went into the Avatar State." Bolin answered quietly. Well Korra could have guessed that by herself. She waited for Bolin to continue. "I don't know much about it, but Korra, your earthbending... It was the most powerful earth bending I had ever seen. You made huge walls and jagged rocks. You flung boulders at them, and actually pushed the floor back to separate them from us. And then, you tried to bring the place down. It was incredible."

Korra really didn't want to hear any more. She could have killed all her friends.

Unfortunately, Mako decided to continue where Bolin left off. "They shocked you… and then you... you-"

"Became helpless. Helpless and useless." Korra finished for him. She had a heavy lump in her throat and her eyes started to sting.

"You know that's not what I was going to say."

"You might as well, Mako." There was no other way to describe the situation Korra was in, and she wished people would just say it.

"You'll heal, Korra." Mako pointed out.

Korra chuckled dryly and sarcastically. "You mean physically or mentally?" Sure, she'd get better, bones fix themselves, tissues can mend, and stitches heal, but what about her mind? She doesn't remember everything, but whatever happened that night left a knot at the pit of her stomach. She didn't make it out unharmed and she'd have the scars to prove it.

Mako took a while to answer her. Obviously Korra had some conflicting issues that she was struggling to repress from everyone. "Both." He finally said.

"Right. Mako always knows best." She said flatly. Then she turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes. "I want to get some rest now."

"Katara should be here soon to work on you since you've woken up." Mako warned.

"Wake me up when that time comes." She replied harshly. Korra heard silence after that and did not open her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep.

**A/N: I wanted to give you guys a happier chapter as a big thank you for the reviews, but that didn't end up happening. Instead, have a really long chapter! If I continue, the next chapter may or may not involve Korra in the spirit world. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: I've kept you waiting long enough. I'll apologize at the end of the chapter.**

Korra said she was just going to take a nap, but what she didn't tell her friends was that she was going to meditate. She needed to get to the spirit world.

After an extensive period of clearing her mind and deepening her breathing, Korra became acutely aware of the silence surrounding her. She remembered what Tenzin taught her, and this time, she was a patient little girl who waited for everything to just 'click'.

When Korra opened her eyes, she was no longer in the hospital in the Air Temple. She was in a strange place; a place that felt oddly calm, and if you can believe it, familiar. Korra took in her surroundings for a moment and then threw her hands up in the air victoriously. She had successfully transitioned into the spirit world.

"Well played Korra! Now, all you have to do is find him." She told herself as she trudged up the forest terrain. She wandered aimlessly for what felt like forever. Though the scenery was quite nice and exotic, Korra began to get frustrated because this is not what she came here for. She eventually came across an odd spirit monkey meditating. She marched on over to him to get directions and wondered how long he had been there.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for someone…" Korra said as kindly as possible. She knew Tenzin hated being rudely interrupted from meditations. When the monkey did not open his eyes, Korra waved her hand in front of his face. "Excuse me?" she said again, louder this time.

The monkey opened one eye and looked at her for two seconds before shutting his eye again. Korra scrunched her face up and put her hands on her hips. Seeing as the monkey was not going to pay any more attention to her, she marched off. "Well fine! Sorry to bother you! Hope I didn't get your monkey feathers into a bunch!" she called back angrily.

"Yeah, he never liked me much either." A man who was in his early to mid thirties popped out of a tree she walked by. Korra flew back into a defensive stance with a shout. "Uh yeah, are all beings this grumpy when they get interrupted from meditation? My meditation is a huge stick in the mud about it." Korra replied, thinking of Tenzin.

"Well, I wouldn't say _all_ them are." The man replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Korra noticed he had large gray eyes- no doubt the eyes of a crazy person. "But, you said you were looking for someone? I might be able to help?"

"Um, yeah. I am, but I don't think you could help much." Korra said uncertainly. She let her hands fall to her sides, but her body was still at attention.

"Give it a shot! I know my way around the spirit world. I could give you a tour, there's this great scenic route-"The man started eagerly.

"Actually, no thanks. I came here for a reason and I can't afford distractions." Korra put her hand up to stop the guy's rambling and tried to be on her way.

The man let Korra get a few feet in front of him, and Korra thought he was going to leave her alone, but instead he leaped up and flipped over Korra's head. He was now blocking her way, causing her to leap back a reassume a defensive position.

"Stop that!" Korra roared. She stomped her foot and expected to earth bend, but she saw that it didn't work. The man saw it too, because he glanced down at her and says, "Yeah, none of that works around here. Sorry, it was an inconvenience for me too. Now about this person-"

"Look, I appreciate the effort, and though I'm sure you've heard of the guy I'm looking for- because everyone has- I really don't think you would know how to help me find him. So if you could just back off, please." Korra interrupted irritably.

"Humor me. Describe him." The mischievous look was back in the man's eyes.

"Alright, _fine._ He's well; I don't know how tall he is. But when he was twelve he was about this height," Korra waved her hand about a foot below her before continuing, "and he had these big gray eyes, kind of like yours," The man quirked an eyebrow as Korra pointed wildly to her eyes. "And he had these really obvious arrow tattoos that show he's a master air bender-"Korra had started making arrow signs toward her forehead when she realized that the man in front of her also had air bending tattoos. "Kind of like yours…" she said dumbly. Korra fully examined the stranger in front of her. He was a tall, lean, yet fit man. He looked about as old as her father, so around his mid thirties possibly. His eyes were gray, he had big blue air bending tattoos, exactly like Tenzin's, and he was wearing a traditional monk outfit with large beads. "Oh my- Spirits- Avatar Aang, I am so sorry." Korra immediately lowered her gaze so that she wouldn't look him in the eye. "I didn't mean what I said about everyone who meditates being grumpy!"

"Its alright, I suppose Tenzin always was rather serious." Aang joked lightly.

Korra was alarmed by his lightheartedness, her eyes widen and she quickly dropped to her knees and bowed.

"There's no need to bow, it's only me." Aang bent to help bring Korra to her feet. "The whole bow-before-someone-of-importance is kind of a Fire bender royalty thing." Aang told her with a soft smile.

"Avatar Aang-"Korra began

"Yes, Avatar Korra?" Aang replied in an overly serious voice.

"Don't call me Avatar Korra."

"Don't call me Avatar Aang."

"Well, I don't know what to call you! Sifu, Master, Avatar, Last Air bender, what?"

Aang pretended to ponder this for a moment and hummed loudly. "Aang. I think Aang will be just fine." He answered decidedly. "So Korra, you look a little disappointed."

It was then that Korra realized that she was pouting unintentionally. "I-I-well, yes. I mean, I expected someone a little more… more… serious! Like someone a thousand times worse than Tenzin!" Korra stopped herself as she realized that she just insulted the ex-Avatar's son.

But Aang didn't seem to mind. "Someone more serious? Like Mr. Grumpy Monkey Feathers over there?"

"Yeah! Someone _exactly_ like Grumpy Feathers. But you, with all due respect sir, you're a goofball!" Korra realizes that she probably offended the Great Aang himself, but the emotions that she'd kept bottled up for so long were starting to pour out, and she really doesn't know if she can stop herself.

Aang was still unfazed by the New Avatar's temper. "A dead guy can't goof off once in a while?"

"No! Not when the dead guy is a past Avatar! That's not your job!" Korra screamed desperately.

"Ah. So that's your problem, doing the Avatar's job correctly?" Aang paused for a moment and saw Korra hang her head. "What it is it that's got you so bothered?"

Korra shifted her gaze over towards the ground. "It's just that- the avatar has a job. And I don't feel like I did my job a few days ago. I messed up that entire plan, put my friends in danger, lost control in the avatar state, and I lost. I failed." She said sadly.

"The Avatar State's a dangerous thing. It is not something you could have controlled on your first try. You didn't fail." Aang tried to assure Korra.

"Then why am I still here?" She cried. "Why did I wake up in that damn hospital to find all these things wrong with me? I can't even move without feeling like there's a sword going through me. And I look around, and all of my friends are hurt."

"Plans don't work out perfectly. In my days, things went wrong all the time."

"It was more than just wrong. I was a failure. If I had done everything right, I wouldn't have almost killed them! The Avatar is a sacrifice. I have to make a sacrifice so that they wouldn't have to! I should not have woken up, and I shouldn't be the Avatar! I wasn't supposed to be chosen for this. Someone around here made a mistake."

"No Korra, don't say that. You were brought into life for a reason. And you are still in this life for a reason. You're meant to be the Avatar; you're perfect for the job. You're friends have a right to chose, you know. They knew what they were giving up, but they would still stand by you."

"How can they be so strong about it? How can they not hate me for failing?" Korra was sobbing now.

"They might realize that the past isn't something that can be changed. Progress can only be achieved once we learn to let go." Aang said softly. "I believe in you Korra. I think they do too."

Korra sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So what do I do? About this whole equalist situation? About Amon? About everything! I'm confused Aang, and I'm scared. I need you to tell me what to do about him."

"I know that we have a lot to talk about. But that's all in good time. Right now, I think its time you got back to your physical body." He advised.

"What? No! I need your help; you can't just make me leave!" Korra argued

"I have to. I will help you. But our meeting has lasted long enough for now. My help for you will come when you are healthy again. Now, you need to get back so Katara can heal you."

"She can wait! I need this now!" Korra couldn't believe what Aang was saying right now.

"She's never been fond of waiting, that woman. At any rate, it's not safe for you to be in the spirit world for too long. Though it does heal the soul a bit, it sucks a lot of energy." Aang smirked ruefully. "Trust me, I know. It's safest for you to come back when you are physically and mentally stable again." He placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and motioned for her to sit. She did at she was told, but with argument.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. It's important for me to-"

"Korra, what's important now is your rest. Do me a favor? Tell Katara I said she's doing just fine. Now, cross legged, and clear your mind."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it goes. I get enough of it from your son." Korra grumbled, but complied to Aang's wishes.

Aang chuckled lightly and said, "Well, good. But if you really want me to help you out, when you go back, talk to Tenzin, and tell him your ready for him to teach you the way I told you about. He'll know what it means. Off you go now. See you soon Korra! And hold on for me, okay? I believe in you."

"Thank you." Korra said sincerely. For the first time since she came upon the Spirit World, she felt truly comfortable. She closed her eyes and began her meditation.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Katara shuffling over to her bed with a bucket of water.

"They're all asleep." Katara said, jerking her head towards the beds of Asami, Mako, and Bolin. She set the bucket on the side, gently lifted Korra's shirt, and began to heal Korra.

"Katara," Korra groaned softly, "Aang says you're doing just fine."

Katara 's hand motions stopped. She looked up at Korra, her eyes full of hope that what Korra was saying was true, and not some confused delusion. Korra only smiled faintly in response. Taking this as confirmation, Katara went back to work, and Korra swore she saw a faint smile on her face. Then Korra remembered what else Aang had said.

"When you're done with this, could you please fetch Tenzin? I need to speak with him."

**A/N: So I was really scared about getting the whole Spirit World thing/ Korra and Aang meeting completely wrong so that's partially why this took so long. But yeah I'm really sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. **

**But guys I really have no idea where this story is going. Like I know I'm going to write about their recovery and I know what Korra is going to talk to Tenzin about.. but I really don't know how to end this or where this plot is going and everything so… we'll see where the wind takes us, yeah?**

**Okies, as always review! And I'll write soon~**

**Also I'm thinking of changing my username soon so don't be freaked out if that happens ok bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: In case you didn't know, I changed my username from avatarclaudia to Hellenistic! **

Korra doesn't know when she slipped into unconsciousness; the only thing she knows is the stiff pain she feels when she wakes up. The young girl doesn't hesitate to groan in discomfort. She turns her head to take in her surroundings, a usual yet unnecessary ritual considering Korra was enveloped in darkness. She does it nonetheless, fully knowing that she is in the hospital, and she looks around the room. Korra feels more than sees a form beside her. She thanks the moon for offering enough light so that she can she who is next to her. Korra half expects it to be Naga resting her head. That was a silly idea, since a polar bear dog should not be allowed in a small hospital room. All of Korra's speculations were tossed out the window when she noticed that it was actually Mako. His face was buried into her mattress and his hands were resting beside his head while the lower half of his body was seated in a chair. His position did not look like a comfortable one. Korra was slightly confused and did not hesitate to wake him up. "Mako!" She hissed. The fire bender snorted in shock and abruptly straightened up.

"K-Korra?" He said groggily as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to send the sleepiness away. "Korra, you're finally awake." Mako realized when his vision focused at last. "Do you feel okay? Do you remember me?"

"What do you mean 'finally'? It has only been a few hours. I can sleep, can't I? Of course I remember you. Hell, I called your name waking you up didn't I? Why are you being weird?" Korra was slightly irritated at Mako's odd behavior because she intended to find some answers when she woke him up. Instead the boy was just confusing her.

"You've been out for nearly two weeks, that's why." Mako growled, matching her irritated tone. He then figured he should change his attitude before explaining the situation to Korra. "You were grumbling some stuff about how you had to talk to Tenzin. Then, when Katara went to get him, you just fell asleep. You've been knocked out since; in a coma so to speak. Except you respond to treatment and your body has been healing. Your mind is just kind of-locked down. I don't know how to explain it, really. But Tenzin and Katara say that you are physically healing while your mind has been keeping you asleep to regenerate itself. They said that if that's it, then you'd wake up and no one has anything to worry about. I couldn't help but worry just a bit, you know?"

"Hey, you're not supposed to worry, you're Mr. Cool Under Fire. And I'm the Avatar; nothing's going to bring me down." Korra whispered lightheartedly. Deep down she didn't believe her own words; she failed to make the situation any less heavy.

"You almost went down." Mako replied seriously.

"Yeah, I did. Yeah, well, people are expecting greatness from me. I'm not going down until I know I didn't disappoint them."

"Even then you're not going down." Mako said firmly. Korra looked at him warily. "You're not a machine, Korra."

"Machines get broken. Machines get fixed. Machines serve their purpose. When I get better I'm going right back out there to fight."

"Will you ever stop to think about anything other than winning?"

Korra chuckled lightly and replied, "Not likely."

"And what about you? Do you think about yourself? You're not a machine. You're not. You weren't made to fight when you're told to, or to die when you're told to."

Korra smirked down at Mako ruefully. "Sorry to break it to you city boy, but an Avatar can't think about themselves. I have a duty to people. I'm not going to give up on them. Life is about sacrifices, and I'm not afraid to make some."

"You sound perfectly okay with dying."

"…_See you soon Korra! And hold on for me, okay? I believe in you." _

"_Thank you." Korra said sincerely. For the first time since she came upon the Spirit World, she felt truly comfortable._

Korra thought back to when she met Aang; he told her to hold on. "No, I guess I'm not." She sighed deeply. "I'm willing to do whatever I have to do. But, I'll try my best to make it so that I don't have to." Korra looked at Mako and smiled softly.

"Good."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Korra asks in an attempt to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be asleep in your own bed?"

"I am," Mako pauses for a moment, "well, for lack of a better term, I am babysitting you."

"Lack of a better term?" Korra exclaims incredulously. "I can think of better terms! I don't need to be _watched over_, thank you very much."

"Oh you do," Mako countered, "Tenzin came up with the idea. Someone needed to be around at all times in case you woke up or something. Katara watches you while she gives a healing session. Bolin and I can walk now, and Asami can get around in a wheelchair. So we've been taking turns. Your mom comes in sometimes, too. Today I've got the night shift."

"Hmph, well I should tell Tenzin that you were sleeping on the job. I'll remember to mention it when I talk to him." Korra taunted playfully.

"That reminds me, I should probably call somebody to tell them that you're awake."

"At this hour?" Korra didn't know what time it was, but the dark sky that was only lit by the bright moon, paired with the sounds of Asami and Bolin snoring, told her that it was quite late. "Isn't he sleeping?"

"No one really gets much sleep anymore, Korra. We've all got things that haunt us at night. We're lucky to get some sleep." As Mako spoke, Korra noticed that the mood illuminated his face. It was dark, and he had puffy circles under his eyes. Korra wondered if she woke him up from a rare sleep. She also wondered if this is the first deep sleep that Bolin and Asami have had in a while.

"How are you guys?" She felt compelled to ask. From the way Mako spoke, she could already tell that her friends must not be faring well at all.

"Physically? We're progressing. Like I said, Bolin and I can walk. As therapy, we like to walk for a half hour to an hour each day. Bolin's shoulder is doing fine. Any pain he feels is mostly healing pains. Katara and Senna healed our broken noses." Mako wrinkled his nose slightly, no doubt thinking about the possibility of living with a crooked nose. "My hand and my fingers are doing well. Asami has to use a wheelchair. She's adapting. The leg is no longer twisted and the bones are snapped back into place. Now she's just dealing with a broken leg and stitches. She still can't apply pressure on it though."

"But some of those things, can't Katara just heal it for you? And there are plenty of products to help heal faster."

Mako hesitated. "Not many people back in the city are crazy about us 'hogging supplies' as they say. According to them, we fucked up by going after the equalists, so we've got to deal. And as for Katara healing us, well we want to save her energy on you. The only reason she healed our noses was because Bolin was whining. To be honest, I'm not crazy about living with a crooked nose either."

"That's stupid." Korra said flatly. The equalists were stupid, the city was stupid, and people sacrificing their help to have her healed were stupid. It was all stupid. She sounded like a child, but she didn't really care. "All the more reason I need to see Tenzin."

"If he's awake, he's got a lot on his mind. I should go get him, but walking outside would wake everyone. We've all become very light sleepers over time. Can you wait until morning?"

"Yeah."

"Korra, promise me you'll be around to ask him tomorrow morning." Mako begged her.

Korra smiled inwardly, because she couldn't exactly promise that her mind wouldn't shut down again. "I promise." She said anyways. Then she looked back at the ceiling and repositioned herself as much as she could. It wasn't much.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"A crooked nose wouldn't look so bad on you."

**A/N: Idk what to say…**

**Review?**

**Oh no, that's right, I need to apologize for a late update! Har, har, har. Sorry, I really am!**

**But, good news! I finally know where this story is going, and let me tell you, it is going to be a fairly long story! I promise I won't give up on it. **

**Also, I'm sorry about any medical inaccuracies. I know nothing about medicine and though I'm all for doing some research, I figured I'd just wing it today and save the researching for further chapters. I did look up an article about what qualifies as a coma. She technically, Korra was in a short coma, but in Avatar world, she was trying to rest her mind. So like, a half coma? I'm sorry, I sound so dumb, but that's really how I want to explain it. It's like some spiritual Avatar type stuff that isn't actually full spirit world; it's more of a healing mechanism. Ok, shutting up now.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one! I hope it wasn't too shippy~ Not that I don't ship things, but for now I'm trying to keep things ambiguous; you can either see them as romantic, or as platonic… for now.**

**Ok, until next time! Review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me how you think I'm doing with these chapters because, I lack confidence in my writing, yet I also lack the discipline to edit. Ah well?**


	6. Chapter 6: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: Hey guys, here's an apology. This chapter is not going to be very long or very good. I decided to write it today firstly because I had some stuff I wanted to vent, I still had no proper plans for this chapter.**

**I'll save it for the end of the chapter so you can choose if you want to skip it or not. I'll probably sound like a huge asshole but I might explode or cry if I keep it in. **

**And btw I feel like that last chapter was really unsatisfactory? Like I really don't know but I should have done much better. I'll really try to give an effort with this one, but my mind's not in it. My heart is because I love you all~~ I owe you all so much more.**

By the grace of the spirits, Korra was able to keep her promise to Mako. She awoke mid-morning the next day to the patter of lemurs running around just outside her window. Blinking in the sunlight, Korra hoped she hadn't slept for another two weeks. When Korra looked beside her, she found Mako sleeping in nearly the same fashion that she had found him during the night. "Mako!" Korra whispered, a little less harsh than she had hours ago. Nevertheless, Mako awoke in an unceremonious manner that involved snorting and confused look.

"Get up, go back to bed." Korra said softly while suppressing a fit of giggles.

"No! I have to go tell…someone… that you're awake." Mako grumbled, still half asleep.

"You're not awake yourself." Korra laughed, "Fine. Go get Tenzin for me, and after, you go straight to your bed." She ordered.

"I'm awake! You made sure of that. I'll go get Tenzin and go straight to bed, your _Avatarness._" Mako replied sarcastically.

Seeing as how he was sleepy, Korra figured she'd excuse him for his tone. However he wasn't going to get away with it without some light teasing, courtesy of the Avatar herself. "Well geeeeez, whatever happened to fire benders rising with the sun?"

"I do!" Mako snarled as he got up dramatically.

"Grouch." Korra called out to Mako's receding form. He paused momentarily before continuing to walk out the door.

Korra mentally gave herself a pat on the back for successfully getting the fire bender to lose his cool early in the morning. "He's all riled up and we haven't even eaten breakfast yet, score." She smiled faintly to herself.

Mako appeared with Tenzin within a few minutes, and as soon as the boy stepped into the room, he collapsed on his bed. Korra's smile widened before she turned her attention to Tenzin.

"Master Tenzin," She began

"Well, whatever you have to say must be pretty important. Drop the formalities, Korra, you rarely call me Master."

Korra was surprised by the air bender's slightly humorous response. She guessed he must have had a peaceful, uninterrupted meditation for once.

"How are you feeling?" Tenzin continued. He supposed that whatever Korra had to say could wait a few more moments considering that the two had not spoken in two weeks.

"Sore, Tired. But I'll live. Healing is helping a lot, thanks to Katara. How are you, Tenzin?" Korra half wanted to skip the catching up part of the conversation. Though she really did care about him, and everyone, she had matters to discuss with him. Korra was partially in the dark about what the topic was really about. She had a message to deliver though, it was urgent.

"Fine, just fine. The children are fine too. They miss you terribly. I am sure they will come to visit you four nonstop now, you know how fond they are of you. Pema, my mother, and your mother are doing fine as well, I'm more than certain they will pay a visit soon."

"That's really great to hear, Tenzin. I have something to talk to you about. I was told to ask you something." As she spoke, Korra tried to plan out exactly what she wanted to say, making convincing speeches on a whim are her forte, but this was quite different.

"Told? Told by whom, exactly?" Tenzin asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Avatar Aang told me to ask you-"

"Avatar Aang? Korra! Are you saying-"Tenzin interrupted loudly.

"Please just listen- he said that I'm ready for you to teach me the way he told you about. He said you'd know what he means." Korra watched as Tenzin's eyes widened even more, she guessed a million questions popped through his head. She'd explain everything later, but for the moment she had questions of her own. "Tenzin, do you know what he means?"

No amount of meditation could have prepared Tenzin for this shock. "Yes. I know exactly what he means."

"Well?" Korra urged, "What does he mean? What way? Why didn't you teach it to me before?" Korra rambled.

Tenzin absentmindedly stroked his beard. "He means, the way to _unlock your chakras._ It was inevitable that you'd have to learn. I didn't know it would be so soon, and I didn't think he'd want it done this way."

"Unlock my chakras? Remind what that does exactly." Korra said slowly. She had a pretty good idea, but she wanted to be sure she understood properly.

"You'll be able to go into the Avatar State at will. You are going to need a lot more help controlling it though, and unlocking the chakras will give you some of that control, but the rest of the control comes from continuous training. You'll still need to master air bending." Tenzin explained.

"Let's do it! I think I'm ready too, when do we start?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Korra, are you sure you want to? There are a few provisos. To begin, you will have to take a substance to help cleanse your chakras. My father was not overly fond of it, at first. Second, if you cannot unlock all of the chakras, you will not be able to enter the Avatar State- at all. Once started, the process must be completed. It is not easy."

"I'm willing to sacrifice. Look, as long as your substance doesn't make me incoherent, I'll do it. I get it, it's going to be tough, but, I think I need to do this. I need control. And I will train all you need me to." Korra said with as much conviction as she felt.

Tenzin finally sighed and relented. "Alright, I'll have to go speak to Pema and let her know that you're diet is going to be changing. In the mean time, meditate. We'll begin tomorrow."

"Yes! Thank you! I won't disappoint you, Tenzin! I-I mean, thank you, master. I'll meditate now." Korra began cheering but instantly realized she needed to be calm and professional. She made her face as serious as possible and closed her eyes.

A light smile pulled at Tenzin's mouth and he replied, "I told you to drop the formalities, Korra." He saw Korra open one eye and grin before resuming her meditation.

As Tenzin walked down the hall, he thought of his father's bright enthusiasm that was not unlike young Korra's.

He also thought about the one time he tried his father's "chakra cleansing" drink.

_Tenzin had asked his father about it already, because he always saw the middle aged man carrying a bowl of it before and after meditations. Aang told him what it was, but the idea didn't appeal to Tenzin as particularly interesting. He was already so good at meditating, he really didn't need a drink to help, did he? _

_One day, as Tenzin climbed the steps to the meditating ground, it was pure curiosity that provoked him to pick up the bowl that his mother had placed beside his father. His dad noticed of course, nothing got by the man. He opened one eye and looked at his son, who was raising the bowl to his lips. He saw Tenzin stop and stare at him, as if asking for permission to drink it. Aang only smiled and closed his eyes again. _

_A few seconds later, he heard his son sputtering, "Blargh, Daddy this tastes awful!" He heard Tenzin place the bowl down beside him briskly. _

_After spitting and whipping his mouth, Tenzin marched right up to his father, who was still meditating, and said, "Daddy how can you drink that? It. Is. Gross." _

_Aang finally opened his eyes. When he did, they were full of amusement. He grabbed his son and pulled him into his lap. Just for fun, he held his son while he gulped down the rest of the drink. When Tenzin's sounds of disgust ceased, Aang looked down at him and said, with a smile, "It's an acquired taste."_

"Not for me, thank you very much." Tenzin huffed as he straightened his robes. He would rather have moderately cleansed chakras due to hardcore meditation.

**A/N: I hope this is decent. I'm sure you all remember to drink that the Guru gave to Aang! But I just chose not to name it until Korra tastes it. Also, from rereading my fourth chapter, I noticed so many mistakes in my writing. I totally fudged up the whole spirit world thing. So just to clarify, Aang had taught something to Tenzin and now he was telling Korra that Tenzin needs to pass it down to her. Just in case I didn't make that clear last chapter. Btw, I'm not sure how old I was thinking of Aang in this chapter. Maybe 40's if it adds up mathematically? Not really middle aged, but I couldn't think of the describing word.**

**Next chapter I'll include chakra unlocking shenanigans! But to a moderate amount, because I'm saving the chakra unlocking for something juicy.**

**Now I vent so feel free to skip this~**

**Well first, at school my English teacher was having a lesson on editing writing. She talked about how no writer gets it right on the first time and there's always room for improvement. She talked about now getting too attached to my writing, and she went over rookie mistakes in writing. I got kind of really mad because I made like all of the mistakes, and I get freaking attached to my writing, and I never edit much. I figured I was really hurting myself down and letting my readers down. **

**But I wasn't really sad about it. I actually thought it was funny how writing can make me so mad, yet calm me down at the same time. And I know many people feel the same. So yeah this wasn't really venting, it was just a story I wanted to tell you!**

**Real venting~**

**Okay so writing this chapter calmed me down some, and after I finished I went to eat and now I'm not as upset. But like I said I was browsing tumblr, and it was one of those commentary **_**essays**_** written all through my dash. I usually love reading these. But as of late, I've hated reading them. They all sound the same and they all cause arguments and what not. But I feel really bad because I really think everyone deserves a chance to voice their opinions and having others agree. **

**I've just been getting really overwhelmed with them all. I mean, I see page long commentaries and descriptions on things I never consider. And sometimes I don't agree with them, but I don't feel it's my place to say anything. I usually love hearing others conflicting view points, because I like new perspectives. But lately, I just think –"can't I just have fun watching something, for once, without having it pulled apart and turned into this universal crisis?" **

**I totally understand that it's smart to see how certain shows apply to the real world and their greater significance, but I'm just extremely overwhelmed with it all. If 1,000 people are agreeing with a post laying out how problematic something is, I just wonder what is wrong with me for not agreeing with those problems? **

**It's just, I wish things weren't always made a big deal and I just want to enjoy a show for once without it being torn down because it isn't appealing to moral philosophies. **

**Sorry it makes no sense and I'm sounding like an asshole. I really liked commentaries, I really do. And I love opinions and all. But I'm a little tired of them? I'm going to blame most of this on stress from school mixing with my life. I just really want to relax without every scene being analyzed like an English book.**

**Sorry this really shouldn't have been dumped on any of you, and this is entirely too long. I'll be better next chapter, and hopefully this one isn't pulled for it being majority author's note. **

**See ya! **


	7. Chapter 7: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long please don't hate me. I'm so sorry this is basically AU now and I hope you guys aren't angry and you'll stick with me through it.**

Tenzin ripped back the curtains and let the light pour in. Korra groaned in protest to the rude awakening.

"What the h- OH Tenzin! Uh, may I ask what you're doing?" Korra fumbled, trying to hide the fact that she almost swore.

"Your friends are having a checkup. This is the perfect time to begin teaching you about the chakras." Tenzin moved to Mako's bed and took the pillows on it. Then he went to Korra's bed and motioned for her to sit up.

"Right now?" Korra groaned as she held herself up as best as she could. Tenzin put two pillows on top of her pillow. This helped her sit up more. "I mean, I haven't even had breakfast."

"Glad you mentioned that. I brought you this. Drink it." Tenzin held out a bowl for Korra to take.

Korra took one sip of the strange substance, and promptly spit it back out into the bowl. "What is this?" She asked with a scowl etched on her face.

"It is onion-banana juice. It helps with the chakra cleansing process." Tenzin explained.

"Well it tastes awful." Korra groaned.

"Some have commented that it is an acquired taste."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Never mind me; I'm not the one whose chakras are blocked." Tenzin said dismissively. "Now, today will be focused on learning about the chakras."

"Learning? I don't wanna _learn! _I wanna _do_! I want to unlock them today!" Korra argued.

"You're not ready for that yet. You must learn first. If you dive head first into this-"

"I am ready. I can do it." Korra said stubbornly.

Tenzin thought for a moment and finally relented. "Fine. You must concentrate on my words and meditate deeply. Let go of your blocks and unlock the chakras. And above all, do not turn back.

"The first chakra is the Earth Chakra. It deals with survival. And it is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of?"

Korra envisioned Tahno getting his bending taken away. She imagined all of her friends chained and lined up to be taken by Amon. She saw Amon over her. she saw herself losing control in the Avatar state and hurting everyone she loved. Tears filled her eyes immediately. "Stop!" she cried.

"Korra, we cannot stop. Accept your fears and let them go!" Tenzin told her calmly.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to break down. "No, no! Make it stop!"

"If you stop, you will not be allowed to go into the Avatar State. This is just an obstacle in your path. Over come it!" Tenzin urged.

The images kept passing through Korra's head and she became frightened. "No more! I can't Tenzin, I really can't. I'm sorry, I'll try tomorrow. I'll keep trying. But I can't. Not today." She sobbed.

"I-I" Tenzin hesitated, knowing how dangerous it would be for Korra to not have access to the Avatar State. However, she would make no progress in this state of distress. "I suppose we will have to try again tomorrow. Continue to mediate on your fears and drink the juice. Your friends should be back soon. Speak to them perhaps." Tenzin gently placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and squeezed it. "Accepting your fears is the first step to overcoming them."

With that, he left the room, leaving Korra to cry alone.

**A/N: Hello there my friends…. You all deserve a really long apology so here goes:**

**I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU**

**At first, I decided to put off updates until school let out. I was seriously stressed for exams (to the point of daily stomach aches after every meal. It got so bad I had to stop eating for a few days) **

**After school let out, I had family over. **

**I honestly got lazy with uploading this. This is kind of my least favorite chapter. Its not funny or entertaining, it is honestly kind of a filler chapter. It also involved a lot of research on chakras and a re-watch of an Alta episode. Tbh, I don't mind re-watching it. But yeah, I started it, but my head wasn't in it. I was distracted, etc, etc. **

**I just want you guys to know that I will not give up on this. One of the main reasons I came back was because I know how upsetting it is when an author doesn't finish their story. And honestly, I am really proud of this story. I'm going to see it through.**

**If I ever take too long to update, it is perfectly okay for you guys to hound me for it. I will not get it done without motivation. So it is okay for you to message me or send a review, even if it just says 'update please!' it will make me feel guilty and start writing. **

**It is 5:30 am, I have just pulled an all nighter, and I fully acknowledge that this is the worst writing I have ever done. All mistakes are blamed on incoherency. Alright, see you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Part One: Hold on for me

**A/N: So since this is AU now Lin never loses her bending. Anyways I have decided to introduce a time skip because in all honestly I do not have the time and I lack to patience to continuously create chapters in which my main characters are bed ridden and hospitalized. It gets boring and it is now time for the next part of this story to get rolling. Therefore, there is a time skip between the previous chapter (in which Korra and the krew are still hospitalized) and this one. The time elapsed is however long you think it would take for everyone's wounds to heal. I would say anywhere from 2-6 months but considering the severity of Korra's injuries and the fact that I don't know anything about medicine, I have no fucking clue. I don't feel like researching every single injury and I honestly think I would be unhappy with the actual time it would take. So if you feel the need to, pretend that Katara's healing worked like a charm and sped up the recovery process. Because it did. Don't worry, nothing important happens in the time skip and this really isn't a long time skip. (Unlike YJ times skips cough cough)**

~Several Months Later ~

After another unsuccessful day of chakra training, Korra trudged into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She'd been out of the hospital for a week, and during that week, all she did was attempt to unlock her chakras. But any progress she'd make would be in vain, as she would unlock then relock the chakras. Tenzin was surprisingly very patient with her.

"Any progress?" Pema asked as she poured Korra a glass of some fresh lychee juice. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the children looked up from their plates and turned their attention to Korra and Tenzin.

Korra simply sighed and averted their gazes. Tenzin replied for her and said, "Korra is trying and is listening well, but we have, unfortunately, made minimal progress."

Pema rubbed Korra's back soothingly and handed her some food before returning to her seat. Just as the group was about to begin eating, an Air Acolyte came into the room. Lin Beifong marched in right behind the acolyte.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but my officers have found some new information that I think Korra might want to see." Lin said.

"Come in, Lin. Bring it here." Tenzin replied reluctantly.

Lin placed a portfolio of documents in front of them. As Korra and Tenzin looked the papers over, Lin explained, "Several of my men have found leads on a major equalist headquarter. It... It also says that there is a possibility that this is where the equalists are holding hostages there." Lin trailed off as she explained that last part.

"This-"Korra breathed heavily as she read a page of information. "This is on the far end of town?"

Lin nodded grimly. "Yes, it is."She confirmed. "We're having difficulty deciding what to do with this information, but I feel action should be taken-"

"I'll go." Korra said suddenly. Looking around she saw many confused faces. "I'll go check this out."

"Considering recent events," Tenzin interjected angrily," It is most certainly not a good idea for you to go head first into a dangerous situation _alone."_

"She won't be alone." Mako said. "I'll go with her."

"I will too." Asami added and looked to Bolin. She saw him nodding to show his support. "All four of us can go." Asami continued, "This would be like a stakeout. We'll stay at a hotel and look for any information and clues. I've got a few thousand yuans on me that I can use."

"We can try for about two weeks. That's usually how long these things take, right? If we don't find anything important, we'll call it a bust." Bolin said in an attempt to assure the adults.

Both Tenzin and Lin looked torn. Finally, Lin spoke up. "My officers and I will support your decision. It isn't that bad of a plan, if you keep an eye on yourselves."

"We'll take good care of each other." Korra promised and turned to Tenzin.

"Korra, you just got out of the hospital." He began. Sighing deeply he said, "I suppose you're ready to get back into the world after so long. I suppose this could potentially turn out well. But listen to me carefully; do not go looking for trouble. You'll need to act like a team and a family more than ever. We'll make some preparations and you four can leave by the end of the week."

"Bring my metal benders back." Lin asked. Her voice sounded raw, and almost weak. It was a plea masked as an order.

"I will." Korra vowed. Her voice was filled with determination.

Korra turned to her friends who nodded at each other encouragingly. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Pema had light tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry you all have to go off by yourselves." The mother said sadly. "But before you make these preparations, let's all relax and have some breakfast. Lin, you're welcome to join us. "

"Thank you." Lin smiled softly and took a place at the table.

**A/N: Can someone please explain to me that writing at 3am is not okay? As you know, I rarely edit my stories so all my errors are blamed on sheer stupidity. I tried; therefore no one should criticize me.**

**Anyways, woo! Next part of the story is getting started! I already have the next chapter written! And some ideas for future chapters are buzzing in my head. An update WILL come much sooner!**

**Sorry guys, time really got away from me with this one. I really didn't realize that it had been two weeks since my update. And I literally have one excuse: FMA: B. Yup, started watching it, and now I'm horribly addicted. Expect fics if you follow my author page. (I am also open to requests, whether on tumblr or on here, you just have to ask! But keep it to one shots and drabbles.)**

**If I ever take too long to update, it is perfectly okay for you guys to hound me for it. I will not get it done without motivation. So it is okay for you to message me or send a review, even if it just says 'update please!' it will make me feel guilty and start writing.**

**I feel I should start writing Disclaimers:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a mediocre brain and an overheated laptop. **

**But hey, if you've got nothing to do, you should leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Part Two: We'll leave, soon

**A/N: This chapter was taken from a one-shot, that I wrote. I decided to add it to this story. This chapter marks the beginning of part two. Another time skip, this time it is two months after our last chapter and the Krew lives in a hotel on the far side of town. This chapter involves ****Korra's 18th****birthday. For the purpose of this story, we are all going to pretend that Birthday Cake Ice Cream exists in their world/time.**

**Now, I just uploaded chapter 8 this morning, so if you missed it, please go read it so that you're caught up! (And review it)**

Korra groaned in pain and with a shaky breath she picked herself up and walked "home" to the small hotel on the outskirts of town. Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Korra had been living there for two months now, so technically it was a home, though the establishment was far from the image of a comfortable living place. The idea for their recent move came from a lead that a major equalist headquarter was located on the opposite side of Republic City. The four teenagers could not afford to waste the travel time, and they all knew well that if their endeavors were discovered, they could easily be followed home. Not willing to place their loved ones at risk, they gathered a few belongings and left. The original plan was to spend two weeks in this dull part of the city, but two weeks turned into a month, and a month turned into two. Korra frequently suggested that they move to an apartment, where they would pay monthly, not nightly. But Mako always said "We'll be leaving soon, we'll be leaving soon." At any rate, renting an apartment would require too much legal identification. So they stayed at the old hotel. No one ever bothered to learn the name of the place, just its location, because as Mako said, "we'll be leaving soon." It was just known as the small, run down hotel on the small, run down part of town. It was a part even Bolin and Mako were unfamiliar of. They'd always grown up at the heart of Republic City, and they'd seen their fair share of poverty and misfortunes. But there was no one out on the streets here. There were barely any people. Korra wasn't sure that anyone else was even staying at the hotel. The streets were barren, empty, gray, and dull. No one of importance had paid much attention to this place, so even much less attention was given to the old hotel. It was quiet, and there were barely any workers. There was one man who worked at the front desk and one man around to help with bags. Other than that, it seemed as if there was no other employee. This was a cold, lonely place.

On this day, Korra ran through the empty streets chasing two equalists. She had been tired of waiting so long, and went off alone in hopes of some sort of progress. She blindly followed them down a dark alley, where they turned around and fought her. Their combat was different this time, instead of merely taking away Korra's bending, the equalists toyed with her. They let her keep her bending, but they had an advantage on her anyway. She lost her balance when one of them punched her in the nose while the other kicked her in the stomach. Korra felt an electric shock course through her, and before she collapsed, she lifted the earth from underneath the equalists and catapulted them away. Korra fell to her knees and then dropped to the floor.

It eventually dawned on her that the equalists might come back, and that this time they wouldn't leave her bending. So she found her strength to get up. Korra groaned in pain and with a shaky breath she picked herself up and walked "home" to the small hotel on the outskirts of town.

When she got to the hotel she gave a quick wave to the old clerk at the front desk, who didn't even look up to acknowledge her presence, and asked for the door key. He looked at her with a bored expression and quietly handed her what she needed. He didn't show any concern for Korra's injured state, and looked back down to resume his paperwork.

Korra crawled up the long flight of stairs, each footstep resounding in the emptiness. It was really pointless, if you thought about it, to have so many floors in such an empty hotel. Korra was out of breath when she reached the top, mostly because of her prior exhaustions. With a sigh she turned the key and pushed hard on the door. After some difficulty it opened, and she walked inside and turned the lights on. She knew no one was home yet, so she just tossed the keys on the simple counter and went to change out of her current clothing. The hotel consisted of a small bathroom, and kitchen/living room area, and one bedroom with two beds. The four teens adjusted by having Bolin and Mako alternate between sleeping on the couch and sleeping on the bed, while Korra and Asami shared the other bed. When they had first moved, Asami was rather excited because she said it would feel like having a sister, but by now they were all indifferent to their experience in the hotel.

Mako and Bolin were out working, trying to make money to pay for hotel costs and daily living. The group was forced to live quite frugally since their move, which no one complained about as this was their own choice and sacrifice. Asami had taken a few thousand yuans with her when they all left, but that would eventually run out, and despite what Mako said, there was a possibility that they could be in this hotel for a long time. Mako didn't allow Korra and Asami to come work, saying that the whole point of this move was to find out things going on with the equalists. It was only by his own insistence that Bolin was even allowed to come work with Mako. Asami and Korra usually looked around for information together, but today Asami had gone alone. So Korra was alone. After changing into looser clothes that wouldn't stick to her sores and bruises, she noticed that she had scratched up her right arm, which was now bleeding. She went to run some water over it but found that it stung too much. Korra simply retrieved some bandaging from a cupboard and began clumsily wrapping her right arm. It proved to be an extremely difficult task since she only had one free hand.

"Happy Birthday, Korra." She whispered to herself unhappily. She began to think of her old birthdays back home. This was the first birthday that she's ever spent away from her family. Even when she was in the white lotus compound, she was allowed to go back to her village to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family. There might not be much about the Southern Water Tribe, but she still enjoyed the celebrations and company they had to offer. This was the first year that she had nothing, and she felt awfully lonely. Korra never really regretted her decision to come to Republic City. Sure, she'd missed home and she thought of it often, but today was the first time she was genuinely homesick. Korra wanted to be home. As Korra tried to wrap her bandages, she began to wonder if she should have come at all.

Korra was pulled out her thoughts when she heard a couple of light thuds come from the opposite side of the door. When Mako walked in, it barely registered to Korra that she had forgotten to lock the door when she came home. She regarded him quickly, and then continued her wrapping.

Mako had expected Korra to be home, but seeing the keys on the counter instead of with the clerk told him that she'd been out and back. Finally looking over to her, he noticed that Korra was trying, yet failing miserably, to wrap bandages around her forearm.

Mako sighed loudly as it quickly dawned on him what she had done. "You're an idiot." He said softly, walking over to her. Korra didn't reply, because there wasn't anything to say. Mako knew what she did, and why, and he didn't need an explanation or a half-assed excuse. She kept her head down and remained quiet.

"Well you're being oddly cryptic." Mako commented. When Korra still didn't reply her took her arm and her hand and looked at the sloppy work she did. "Did you even put anything on this?" he asked her.

Korra lied and started to nod, but she saw Mako raise an eyebrow at her so she slowly shook her head. Mako scoffed gently and turned to open the cupboard that Korra had gotten the bandage from, and pulled out a small emergency kit. He unraveled the gauze that Korra had on and threw it away. Korra wanted to protest about wasting such things, but there was no point in bothering. She knew that Mako would say that it was alright because they could get more, and that they would be leaving soon. He'd tell her not to worry about it. So instead Korra just watched Mako as he took out fresh bandage. She hissed when he applied an oily product to her scratched arm, but calmed down when Mako told her it would help it heal. He re-wrapped her arm again and tied the gauze into a knot. She hissed again when he pulled it together in a bow.

Mako smiled apologetically and whispered, "We'll be leaving soon."

Korra sighed softly at his repeated words and began to think it was just an empty promise. "You're home early." She finally said to him.

"I left early and had Bolin cover for me. He'll go pick up Asami when he's done and they'll be home."

_Home._She forced her lips to curl up into a sad smile and she simply nodded. "Why did you leave early?"

"I had to pick up something. For you." He told Korra. For her? Mako walked back to the counter and Korra followed him curiously. He picked up a large, brown paper bag that she didn't even notice Mako had. He pulled out a tub of… _something_ and held it out to her. "Happy Birthday, Korra. I picked up some Water Tribe Ice Cream. It says its birthday cake flavored!" he said, pointing to the label. Then his face was apologetic again. "I know you're probably used to bigger things. And I'm sorry it's not… I'm sorry it's not much, but-"

Korra shook her head to cut him off. "I love birthday cake ice cream!" she said, taking the tub from his hands and grinning. Truthfully, she had never had birthday cake flavored ice cream. In fact she had only had ice cream and few times in her life, and it was most decidedly not made in the Southern Water Tribe. So unless it was made in the Swamp or Northern Tribes, she was sure it was just a lie to make the ice cream seem authentic. Korra was still thankful for the gesture and Mako's effort to please her. She was quite touched that he skipped work just to pick up this small birthday present that they could barely afford. Though the validity of the Water Tribe Label was questionable, it did remind her of home. "Let's have some." Korra offered. Korra went to a different cupboard and pulled out two mugs and two spoons from the small amount of utensils they were provided. She opened the tub and scooped two spoonfuls to put into each mug. Then Mako and Korra sat on the couch and talked lightly for an hour or so, enjoying their birthday cake ice cream.

It was a few hours before Bolin and Asami returned to the hotel and dusk had fallen. After a few pushes of the door, the two entered to see Korra and Mako sleeping on the couch, their empty mugs on the floor. Without considering the possibility of letting the sleepers rest, they loudly woke them up without hesitation.

"We thought you'd be home, the key wasn't on the door." Asami said as she dumped a folder of equalist information of the counter. For the moment, the equalists were not important.

"We brought dinner! We've got Flameo Noodles tonight." Bolin said holding up a few bags from the small shop at the corner of the street.

"Don't tell me you're full." Asami frowned, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing the used mugs. "It has bits of fish and the box says it comes with Dragon Hot Sauce!"

Korra and Mako looked at each other and smiled before saying, "You can never be full if there's Dragon Hot Sauce." They quickly got up to stand by Bolin and Asami.

"Good!" Asami replied with a satisfied smile.

"Happy Birthday Korra!" Bolin and Asami said in unison as they waved the bags in front of her face.

Korra laughed happily and said, "Thanks, you guys. Ooh! There's birthday cake ice cream for when we're done."

"Now, it's a party!" Bolin joked.

Mako heated up everyone's noodles while the rest made themselves comfortable on the floor. Then they pulled out the complementary chopsticks that their meal came with and hungrily ate their noodles. To Korra, it didn't matter that her birthday meal was simply a carton of noodles and fish, while her dessert was ice cream. She just really didn't want to be as alone as she had been feeling at the beginning of the day. It was enough for her to sit on a couch with Mako and eat ice cream, or to sit on the floor with her friends eating a small meal. What counted was that she felt their warmth. It was in the poorly lighted, sad excuse for a hotel room that she felt at ease and realized that she made the right decision in coming to Republic City.

**Important A/N: in the beginning, there is a line I repeated twice, and I did it on purpose.**

**This was one of my favorite chapters; I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP. Part two is going to be called "**We'll leave soon**." Obviously because of Mako's constant promises to leave. Part Two is going to have me focusing a lot on showing and developing a strong, close relationship within the krew. Doing this will be important later on in the story. **

**What I need help with, is naming the first part. This whole entire story is called "There's No Time Left." Mostly, because it originated from a one-shot and that is what I wanted to name the one shot. Anyways, what do you guys think would be an appropriate name for the first part? I'm going to title all chapters like this: Chapter 1: Part One: _: …. Chapter 9: Part Two: **We'll leave soon** ect. I would appreciate if you guys can leave a review telling me your ideas.**

**This time I actually edited, so if there are mistakes, I have no excuse… sorry!**

**If I ever take too long to update, it is perfectly okay for you guys to hound me for it. I will not get it done without motivation. So it is okay for you to message me or send a review, even if it just says 'update please!' it will make me feel guilty and start writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a mediocre brain and an overheated laptop.**

**But hey, if you've got nothing to do, you should leave a review!**


End file.
